Arcanville Equipment
Arcanville being the forefront of magical training has a very high amount of magical equipment for sale. This being said, there are many laws about what can and cannot be sold here. For the general public magic items such as potions and wonderous items are available as long as they do not break the Mortimer's Law of the Vatic forbidding any items dealing with necromancy, interaction with lower planar creatures or anything overly evil. The Invisibility Act of 615qc forbids any items that aid in the act of servailance, subterfuge or avoiding scrutiny, (Invisibility, Non-detection, Detect Thoughts etc.), though these items are allowed by certain branches of the Arcavists and high ranking Academe wizards. The Enchantments Act of 713qc means that items and spells that alter peoples moods and thoughts are allowed but whenever brought the individual must produce their Ring of Aprentiship and a record of their purchase be made and given to the Arcanne Watch. The Rule of Rings means any spell of higher than 3rd level are forbidden to be sold in any form to anyone without a Graduates Ring, meaning they have been tested by Arcanville Academe. In regard to magic items this is still the case when the item producs such effects, but not ones that use the spell to enable its power (a staff the produced Dimension Door would be forbidden to a non-graduate, but a Cloak of the Mountback which has the same effect would not). Lastly any spells or magic items that are overtly dangerous causeing deadly or harmful effects (Fireball etc.) are only allowed with a licsence acquired from the Arcanne Watch, which usually takes three days. While all this may seem like a lot of restrictions it is for the safety of everyone in the land that not anyone has the power to possibly take over a small town by force just because tjhey had the gold to do so. Arcanville has got into a lot of trouble in the past and do not wish to be the focus of such retribution from the vatic again. That all being said, although a lot of things are unavaiable due to the laws, Arcanville access to the largest supply of magical gear of significant power in all of Drorn, possibly even rivaling Averdene. 'Wealth Limits' Arcanville has access to items of up to a 25,000gp limit and spells of up to 8th level. 'Mundane Equipment' Weapons Arcanville do not have a great renoun for the forging of weapons, more likely to have standard kings with minor enchantments. * Armour Though they develops a lot of light weight and creative armours but is not known for its large heavy variety, and as with its weapons are more likely to be standard fair with minor interesting enchantments. * Special Materials Despite not having weapons and armour of great design, they may be made of some intersting materials, so even from other planes. As long as they are not inherantly evil or dangerous or sinister in nature, Arcanville has probably acquired and reproduced all sorts of strange and wonderful materials. * Goods and Services Small and clever devices that help in mundane life are very popular here, but tend to be more magical in nature than mechanical. Anything that helps in the creation of spells or written goods is an an excellent level in Arcanville and will not probably be found to be better anywhere else in Drorn. Spell components for nearly anyspell can be found here, though you may have to answer a few questions. * Special Substances and Items While alchemy is of an outstanding level in Arcanville they do not rival Arverdene and Chorin in this art and only have a intermediate level of alchemical goods, possibly behind on any new or recent developments. In addition to this anyting that could be considered a drug or poison is strictly illegal and not sold... openly. * Tools and Skill Kits Focusing on anything that helps the wizard or schollarly kind, most things are catered for. Things that are more orientated towards martial or exploratory in nature, are available not not the high end of this market. * Clothing When it comes to fashion, Arcanville does not rival even a small Eyshabreen town, but if you want fuctioning and practical clothes with room to move, Arcanville probably has it. Now if you were talking robes, you're in luck... * Food Drink and Lodgings '''Unlike the rest of Hilsyren, Arcanville has taken to Eyshabreens love of wines and fine food, and the inns in this wizard city are some of the most comfortable and clean in all of Hilsyren. While the more rare and exotic locations are unlikely (at least in public) somewhere to sit quietly and read are in nearly every establishment. * '''Mounts and Related Gear '''Arcanville has horse but they are not known for their thourougbred or combat nature. * '''Transport The small but accesable port has recently be reopened and though there is a shortage of sailors and ships since the war, there are many jobs going, and passage to other lands may be easier to find as a mate or guard abord a ship than a passenger. * Spellcasting and Services Wizard spells of up to 8th level are available, but anything above 3rd will be thouroughly questioned and anything above 6 will have to be sought out from an individual wizard who may chose not to help no matter the cost. Clerical spells, as with all of Hilsyren, are everywhere, but dispite its size, Arcanville has few large churches aside from the Fryknoss Cathedral (the only one in the land to the Record Keeping god) and a few to the saints favoured in this area (Arillius, Isabelle, Mortimer and Sherranna), meaning clerical spells of only up to 6th level can be found. *